Winter At It's Greatest
by DevilBoxers
Summary: Kagome is stuck in her house in the middle of a snow storm with no power and a fear of darkness. SessXxKags


A/n: So here is a new oneshot. It was inspired by the snow outside, a ton of country love songs, and my thoughts on a guy, XD!

Warning: Some strong language.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

_**It was a gloomy, white, snowy morning, with numbing cold winds and dripping icicles, when the young maiden stepped from her snowy coffin of ice. With a look hard as steel she –**_

"No, that just won't work! It sounds like a fucked up version of Snow White! Argh!" yelled the voice of a frustrated teenage girl.

With a sigh she looked around the dark, empty room, very aware of her loneliness and frustration, yet very thankful for the lantern sitting on the coffee table. She shook her head and turned back to her short story. With a sure grip she grasped the gnawed on pencil and proceeded to rewrite her starting paragraph. After two more rewrites she was still frustrated.

_Argh! What the hell, I hate senior assignments! This short story will never get done at this rate! Cursed snow storm, had to go and shut the power off, and leaving me alone in this damned dark house. _

Once again she sighed into the darkness next to her, "I've been here at the house a week, without family or friends, without power and running water! Why can't something give? Here I am **trying** to write my short story for English, and I can't think of anything!" She knew she had to be going insane, she was just yelling at no one, but she didn't care.

Her mother, grandfather and brother had left a week ago for her great aunts house in Kyoto, leaving her home alone, because of senior classes. At the time she was secretly grateful for the time alone, that was until the power and phone went off. After two days of the primitive situation, she started getting a bit stir-crazy. The snow was at least 3 feet deep, and rising and the 18 year old knew she didn't have the proper snow gear.

She sat there for an hour staring blindly into the lantern light. Her focus was interrupted when she noticed the light started to dim on the lantern. That's when she began to panic, she was scared of the dark, didn't know where any back up batteries were, and the lantern was going out. In seconds she was thrust into utter darkness as the lanterns light went out with a small _pop_.

Quickly she grabbed the pillow next to her and hugged it, as she tried to see in the pitch black room. Remembering that the kitchen had a flashlight stashed in one of the drawers, she stood up from her spot on the couch, and slowly walked in the direction she thought the kitchen was. When she didn't encounter stairs she knew she had safely got into the kitchen. She stepped past the threshold of the kitchen when she heard a small creak come from the floor boards.

"Eep! What was that?" quickly she cast her eyes around to spot the culprit, when her eyes didn't see anything through the darkness she started creeping towards the kitchen drawers again.

With shaking hands she opened each and every drawer she could find, and each drawer held the same disappointment of finding no flashlight. She got scared being in the kitchen, so she started for door that led into the living room. She heard a creak again, causing her heart to skip a beat. She made it back to the living room and located the spot she had been sitting earlier.

She sat there in the quiet for another hour, the room was darker and she still heard creaks, causing her fear to rise. Nervously she grabbed her black hair and started to toy with it. As her aqua blue eyes scanned the darkness, she heard a loud thud, followed by loud howling and many small thuds, occasionally followed by a snapping noise.

Her fear got the best of her and she sat there as if in a fear stricken trance and saw what she thought was her life flash before her eyes.

_I'm so sorry for everything I have done wrong! I regret hurting my now ex-boyfriend. I love him, I lied and told him I didn't love him!_

She quietly sobbed into the darkness, listening to the small thuds from outside getting closer to the direction of the door. Then the thuds stopped and she heard a loud knock on her door. The sound frightened her more and she screamed loudly.

Just as she screamed the door flung open and a burst of cold wind shattered the warmth of the house for mere seconds before the door was shut.

She found herself staring into the never ending depths of honey brown eyes, and a blinding light.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" came the calming deep voice of the male staring into her eyes.

With relief in her eyes, Kagome flung her arms around the male, "Oh, Sesshoumaru, thank god it's you!"

Sesshoumaru looked taken aback when Kagome hugged him, unsure of what to do; he just stood there awkwardly and let her hug him, "Hn."

"How did you know that I was here?" Kagome asked.

"I called your house phone, when it kept ringing I called your cell phone, and when that went straight to voicemail, I knew you were stuck here."

"But…after what I did, how could you come here to rescue me?"

"I know you are scared of the dark," was Sesshoumaru's short reply.

Kagome frowned; she noticed that Sesshoumaru was acting cold and indifferent towards her. She sighed, and instantly knew why he was acting this way, "Oh."

"Put your jacket and shoes on, were going to my truck."

"Ok," with regret deep in her eyes, she put on her jacket and shoes as Sesshoumaru shone his flashlight around for her.

With lightening quick speed Sesshoumaru had picked Kagome up, not once stirring a strand of his long silver hair. With precise steps Sesshoumaru stepped down the many stairs away from the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome clutched tightly in his arms. Within minutes he was standing at the bottom of the stairs and in front of his black truck.

Softly Sesshoumaru opened the passenger door and unceremoniously dumped Kagome onto the seat, then shut the door with a gruff command, "Buckle up."

Hurriedly Kagome buckled in, just as Sesshoumaru was getting into the drivers' seat. Without a word to her, he started up the truck, blasting warm air on the pair, and cautiously he drove. Kagome, sat there quiet as a mouse, watching the snowy landscape pass her by slowly. Being on the receiving end of Sesshoumaru's iciness she wished she hadn't done what she did. She was stuck alone in her thoughts, and so recounted what happened to cause the rift between her and her ex-boyfriend.

_**!Flashback!**_

Kagome had walked into Sesshoumaru's warm apartment, with the scent of honey and cinnamon heavy in the air. She knew he was making hot tea. With a small smile on her face she walked into the kitchen and hugged him from behind.

"Mmm smells amazing, Sessh."

"Hn. It does, doesn't it, Kagome?"

"Can I help?"

"No, I'm done, why don't you go curl up on the couch and I'll bring this out."

So silently Kagome strode out of the kitchen and softly curled up on the couch, her feet tucked underneath her. She looked up and watched Sesshoumaru make his way over to the couch with a tray of hot tea, he set the tray down on the coffee table, and sat next to her, pulling her against his warm body.

"How was the visit with your father, Sessh?"

"The usual, annoying," he chuckled softly.

"Haha, that's good!"

It was quiet for several minutes when Sesshoumaru spoke up again, "What do you feel for me?"

Kagome's eyes widen and her mouth went dry, "What?"

"How do you feel towards me?"

"I…like you, Sesshoumaru," she watched his face for a reaction.

"Do you love me?"

"I said I like you, I don't love you, Sesshoumaru," even as she said it, she knew she would regret it.

_Why did I lie? I love him, yet I can't tell him I'm too scared, I don't want to get hurt._

"You don't love me after we've been together for a year? After we've been friends for ten years times that?"

Kagome couldn't speak, as the light from Sesshoumaru's eyes dimmed and he turned cold, "No I don't." With that she had left, and ran all the way home.

_**!End Flashback!**_

With pent up anger at herself she smacked her forehead and started to cry softly. Hearing the soft sobs of Kagome, Sesshoumaru glanced over at her, tenderness in his eyes.

"Shh, Kags, don't cry, it'll be alright, you're out of the dark," his voice was soft and gentle.

"No you idiot," she paused to hiccup, "it has nothing to do with the dark! I'm sorry!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't understand Kagome babbling, "Then what?"

"I hurt you, and here you are saving me from the snow and darkness."

"Kagome –"

"And speaking of hurting you," another hiccup, "I need to tell you the truth!"

"We'll save this discussion once we're at my house, Kagome."

After Sesshoumaru's words Kagome shut up and slowly stopped sobbing. The rest of the long tension filled drive was spent in uncomfortable silence. They duo arrived at Sesshoumaru's large house with the welcoming crunch of snow under truck tires.

Once Sesshoumaru and Kagome were inside they removed their jackets and shoes. With slow steps Kagome walked to the living room couch and sat down, waiting for Sesshoumaru. She heard soft footfalls and decided to look up to see Sesshoumaru standing in front of her.

"Alright, Kagome, what is it?" his voice was cold and unforgiving.

"Kagome flinched briefly, "I lied to you!" she thrust herself into Sesshoumaru's arms and sobbed into his shirt, "I fucking lied! I don't mean it, I love you, I really love you!" her sobbing got louder as Sesshoumaru tried to make sense of her words.

"If that's true, why did you lie?"

"Because I'm scared! I lied to you! I didn't want to risk getting hurt. I love you," her sobbing just got more and more choppy.

Sesshoumaru's resolved soften as he pulled Kagome's small frame against his much larger one, "Oh Kagome, it's alright, shh, calm down. I believe you, I love you too."

Kagome stopped crying and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes, "Really?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's face, her red lips were stuck out in a little pout and her cheeks were rosy red. Unable to resist he leaned down the few inches that separated them and planted a firm sensuous kiss upon her lips.

"Mm, does that answer your question, Kags?" after he pulled away from her his voice was husky and the light in his eyes reappeared.

She smiled at him, "Mhm."

"Good."

With hungry lips Sesshoumaru devoured Kagome's mouth again in a more demanding kiss. His long fingers gently tickled Kagome's sides as his hands ran up underneath her damp red t-shirt.

"God I love you Kagome," with those few words spoken, Kagome found herself pinned on the carpeted floor underneath Sesshoumaru, "I'm going to make you scream my name, baby."


End file.
